


Golden Boy

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drabble and a Half, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some Plot, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, only a little bit of drama though, this takes place in the universe of Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: You’ve just been accepted into Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball club as their new manager. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and yourself share seats next to each other by the window, Class 1-4. Tsukishima sits in the seat to the left of you, next to the window. Yamaguchi sits in front of you.





	1. The First Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> These are all taken from an uncompleted work of mine previously. It was written in first person, but the story quickly deteriorated. I’m taking my favourite parts and putting them into one work. It reads like drabbles that continue off of each other. You can also treat them as chapters. It has a beginning and an end. Tsukishima is my all time favourite character of the Haikyuu universe because he reminds me a little of myself. But only sometimes. I hope you enjoy my take on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima Kei was a boy who did not have much to say, unless it was to his upperclassmen, or a snarky comment to Hinata and Kageyama. The only person he really conversed with was Yamaguchi, but he had a lighter side to him. It was evidenced by the way he and Tanaka would sometimes joke, or talk. 

After joining the boy’s volleyball club, you found yourself getting closer with Yamaguchi. He took time to ask you how your day was, or say hi when he and Tsukishima would walk through the door. You always said hi back, despite being Tsukishima’s silence. 

Homeroom routine stayed this way for a while, slight conversation trailing back and forth between yourself and Yamaguchi. 

One day, Tsukishima gave you a slight nod. Not too much eye contact - he made sure of that, and settled into his seat quietly.

“Good morning! Did you end up finishing the homework last night?” Yamaguchi beams at you, smiling widely. 

You beamed back in response. “Of course I did! I’m not like a certain someone on our team who eat, breathes, sleeps volleyball.”

Yamaguchi snickers along with you, “I thought Kageyama was smart until I realised that he literally only thinks about volleyball. Hinata…" he pauses to sigh and let his eyes wander to the ceiling, "I think you could guess what kind of student he is.”

A chuckle emerged from the left of you, and you immediately still. It was light, and you could almost feel the texture of the sound through your ears. 

You turn, watching Tsukishima take out his pens and papers, his white headphones adoring the base of his neck. You couldn’t help but notice that his skin is slightly flushed from the morning sun peering through the window.

“The guy’s got a lot of confidence for someone who can’t even stay awake in class. I heard both he and Kageyama sleep during class because they train in the morning.” His voice is low, and not as condescending as he usually inflicts with his tone.

“At least he’s dedicated to something. I think that’s admirable,” you say.

He chuckles again, the sound dancing in the air. It sends a tingle down your spine. There’s a slight edge to it, and you know what he’s about to say is more irked than previous. “It’s just a club. You don’t need to dedicate night and day to it. Kageyama’s over-working himself. Hinata’s also run himself into the ground. All you need to do is show up to practice.”

Your brows knit in frustration while listening to his paced rant. If you didn’t know any better, it would sound like an off-hand comment. But from the few weeks you had known Tsukishima, it was evident that it was anything but that.

Looking to Yamaguchi, you studied his face for a quick second. His face also showed a slight knit between his brows, but his eyes were more concerned than irritated. He looked at Tsukishima once, almost in a stare, then looked down immediately, his teeth catching his bottom lip slightly.

You disagreed immediately. “Eh? You can dedicate yourself to something and it won’t make you a weak person. Isn’t that right Yamaguchi?”

Before you could even elicit a response out of either boy, the bell rings, cutting through your conversation.

Classes dragged on for the rest of the day, but the weird tension from earlier wouldn't leave your mind. It was obvious there was an underlying disagreement, and it was obvious that Yamaguchi had something different to say about volleyball.

It was a clash, a spark, an indication of how Tsukishima's attitude truly was, and it had laid itself out in front of you, flaws and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	2. A Headache, a Knee Injury and Dinosaur Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi notices that Tsukishima and yourself have a lot more in common than you think you do. He comes up with a plan.

After class, your mind immediately wanders through the list of things you needed to get done before the end of the week. Attend volleyball practice tomorrow. Finish your maths equations. Practice your oral English skills. Buy some new sham-

“If you think any harder, you’re probably going to get a fever.”

His tease brings your thoughts to a screeching halt. Of course Tsukishima would think that. You shake your head in response, a small smile starting to play on your lips. You rub your eyes, letting your worries drift away with every touch of your finger tips. 

After a while, you lift your fingers away from your eyes and turn your attention to your temples. You let out a sigh that almost turns into a whine. “I’m just so tired and stressed.”

He doesn't say anything. You turn back to your things. After shoving your pens and papers into your book bag, you move to stand up and immediately sit back down again with a plop. There’s a slightly sharp, shooting pain in your right knee - an aftermath of attempting to do too much in P.E. class. 

You begin massaging the area immediately.

Yamaguchi turns around in a split second, “Whoa, are you okay?” You look up at him, his eyes wide open. His book back is draped over his shoulder, along with his jacket in between the straps.He’s ready to go home as much as you are. 

“Yeah,” you nod, frantically, “I think I’m going to sit for a while and wait until the pain subsides in my knee.” 

“Can you stand up?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. 

Pushing your arms off the desk with palms flat, you attempt to stand again. It was not as painful as the sharpness before, but it was definitely enflamed and limited your mobility slightly. “Yes," you wince, crinkling your eyes slightly, "And it’s actually not that bad. I think I should be fine.”

“I can tape that up for you if you want,” Tsukishima deadpans. He rummages around in his bag and pulls out a small roll, tweaking it in between his slender fingers. 

You didn’t realise you were lifting your eyebrows in surprise until you feel them drop, along with your mouth. “Tuskishima… That’s washi tape." 

"Dinosaur washi tape, if you want me to be specific,” he continues. You sigh. 

Cute. 

You decline.

“Thanks Tsukishima, that roll looks like it’s going to run out before you can even tape my up knee successfully, though.” You shuffle out of your seat, limping as you take small steps, “I’ll just take extra care walking home.” 

Yamaguchi uses this as leverage to yell out to you. “L-let Tsukki take you home! I would offer but I’ve got go to meet someone like, now.”

Tsukishima glares daggers at Yamaguchi, his hand shoving the washi tape a little too harshly back into his bag. “Who else do you know?”

“Oh, it’s okay!” You started to backtrack, waving your right hand in the air as if you were dismissing both boys. “I don’t want to cause a fuss and I’m sure it would take him ages to get home.”

Tsukishima interjects as you finish your sentence, “Shut up Yamaguchi. Yeah, no. I’m not going to walk her home. I didn’t even offer.” He turns his back to both you and passes Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi rushes off first. He lightly jogs towards the door, with a half-hearted attempt to look like he was rushing, “Catch you later, manager!”

Tsukishima takes one look at you, his golden orbs piercing into yours. For a moment, you two divulge in the quiet, the afternoon sun producing an afterglow on your blush-ridden cheeks. 

He sighs and walks out, leaving you in a now empty classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	3. A Quiet, Intelligent Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The afternoon sun shows Tsukishima off in a different way.

Leaning with your back against the handrail, you finally reach ground floor. Class 1-4’s room was a level above the shoe lockers.

You let out a sigh, and use the handrail for leverage. You lift your right leg and stretch it out in front of you, watching the muscle and bone move underneath your skin with each bend. 

The next hurdle would be to get your outside shoes without having to bend your knee. Your locker was situated at the very bottom, due to your student number. It happened coincidentally. 

Soldiering on, you began limping towards the direction of the monotonous grey, steel boxes. Most students had left at this time, or were busy away in their clubs. Approaching the handrails, you saw a tall figure leaning against the blocks of lockers.

That hair was unmistakeable.

It was the sort of hair that left you wondering whether Tsukishima liked bed hair, or if it was naturally slightly unruly. Twisted and curled at each end, springing to life in many directions. 

“Tsukishima? You’re still here?”

You dragged yourself in small limps towards his frame.

When he turned to you, your breath hitched a little and the world seemed to stop spinning. 

The sun had well and truly set over the Miyagi prefecture. Beyond his frame adorned cherry blossoms in the distance. They fluttered and spun in the slight wind.

Notably, the tips of his hair were golden, and there was a subtle glow radiating from the tips of his stands to the depths of his slacks. It enveloped him in a way that made you appreciate Tsukishima as he was. A quiet, intelligent boy. And here he stood before you, still adoring his white headphones, his shirt fitting him well. His hand in his pocket. Your eyes meeting. He was waiting for you.

You were happy he was there. 

“Hurry up,” he calls out, breaking the ambiance you had created in your mind. “I’ll take you home.”

You purse your lips and bring yourself back down to Earth. “I can hurry up if you help me put my shoes on. I’m kind of glad you stayed behind. My shoes are on the bottom locker and I won’t be able to bend down to reach them without troubling my right knee.”

He already knows which locker yours is, and bends down to pick them out for you. You’re surprised, but you say nothing. With your shoes in hand, he takes few short strides to get to you. 

“You can’t bend right?” You nod in affirmation. “Give me your right foot, I’ll swap your shoes out for you.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Are you serious?” You question. “No banter? No snarky comment about how you’re doing something for someone else?” You skeptically cross your arms. You don’t intend to piss him off, but you are curious as to why he’s going the extra mile for once in his life. Hell, he even waited for you when he waits for no one. 

He sighs, mouth open, allowing his shoulders to slump. “I’m trying to be nice alright?” His eyes close as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, taking another deep breath. “I walked past the shoe lockers after putting mine on and … I waited.”

You started to smile. “And this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you might have a guilty conscience? Or with Yamaguchi being disappointed with you?”

“Not at all.” He’s smirking, though. 

He kneels down and takes off your right shoe while you lift your leg. Placing your palm onto his shoulder for support, you start to shake a little. Whether it's from the balance, or your nerves, you aren't so sure. You notice that he's shaking a little too, trembling maybe. The smirk is wiped off of his face and replaced with a blush that is only noticeable if you stare.

So you press on and question, “How did you know which locker was mine?” 

He lets out a ‘tch’. 

You continue, singing a tease to relieve the tension, “You better not look up my skirt!”

“Shut up before I leave you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vist me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	4. The Second Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high during the first training camp for the new rotation of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball club. You can’t sleep. Neither can Tsukishima.

Miyagi was quite cold at night. It occurred to you very slowly that it did not seem like such a good idea to only have picked out a loose white shirt and hot pink boxer shorts to wear at night.

The training camp took place in a small inn near the high school. You had assumed there would be some sort of heating, extra futons or blankets to share around, but you were greatly, greatly mistaken.

The covers were perched up to your chin. You also had socks on, you thought to yourself, wiggling your toes around. Maybe it wasn’t the cold. Maybe the room was too big. Maybe the room was too quiet. You tossed and turned.

You needed a glass of water. 

Using your phone as a light, you left the confinements of your solo room, scrambling past the third and second year’s shared spaces. You were slightly on edge - Kiyoko-san’s house was not far from here so she stayed there for the night. She had invited you, but you turned her down, not wanting to intrude. You tiptoed down stairs, seeking out the illuminated lights from the vending machine, which got brighter and brighter the further you ventured down the hallway. 

You forgot about the water very quickly. 

To your surprise, you could see Tsukishima sitting at one of the communal tables with his headphones in. He was sitting with his body facing the wide windows, which framed the view of the woodland hills. He was dressed in some plain shorts and a dark navy shirt, his right elbow lazily angled to support his palm which was flat against the side of his skull. His legs spread in front of him, the moonlight glow eventuating the deep lines in his thighs where muscle and bone met. 

You started to debate very quickly whether or not to tell him to go back to his room, or go fetch water. You started whipping your body back and fourth like a maniac, between the water fountain and the boy, wondering if it was even in your best interest to start a conversation with him.

“I know you’re behind me, you know?” You jumped with your shoulders hunching, and made a tiny yelp. “I can see a slight reflection in the windows.”

“I-I thought you were listening to music or something.” You manage to croak out, slightly exasperated. Without turning, he continued on. “No, I had them just in case someone came down and wanted to interrupt me, but I could see you trying so hard to make a decision I couldn’t help but put you out of your misery.” He slides his headphones off as he talks to you. “Didn’t I tell you not to think so hard?”

You silently strode towards him, not replying to his little jab. He turned to you and lifted a single brow. “You’re not going to try and sit down with me, are you?” You pursed your lips and looked away. “So what if I am? I can do whatever I like.”

Keeping to your word, you pass him, sitting closer to the window. You could feel his eyes on your back as you sit. It was almost as if you had subconsciously made the decision to make him have no other choice but look at you. 

“So I actually have one question to ask you,” he asks out of the blue, “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Go ahead.”

“Aren’t you actually scared that one of the boys here might try and sneak into your room? I honestly think that if Shimizu-sepnai stayed here Nishinoya and Tanaka would have tried something.”

“You’re kidding right?” You scoff, “From the few weeks of being on this team, I don’t think that Tanaka and Nishinoya would try something outrageously perverted. You and I both know they’re good guys.”

Tsukishima interjects. “Whatever, Shimizu is strong. What about you?”

You turn to look at him. “What about me?” You question. 

He takes a turn to scoff, “I mean, I don’t know you. Look at you coming down here at night time away from the comforts of your room. In extremely short shorts, by the way. Didn’t you think it was going to be cold at night?”

You look down at your bare legs, hopelessly reflecting the pale moonlight. “So what? I’m my comfy clothes, what _else_ am I supposed to sleep in?” You turn back to him, slightly shaking from the tingling cold and a little bit of frustration, “If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not working. Unless you’re the type of guy who wants something to happen, that’s why you’re bringing this up.” He scoffs a second time. “Yeah of course I’m not going to do anything to you.”

The tips of your ears redden. You lift yourself off the seat and walk back towards the staircase. He can look back at it if he wants. How he’s managed to make you so angry in the span of at least two minutes baffles you. 

“I think you’re a nice guy, Tsukishima, but you talk a lot of crap to everyone. All the time too, about volleyball, about determination, about anything that requires a small amount of effort.”

You can feel his smirk from across the room. “I don’t talk crap to everyone. I’m not even talking crap to you. I only point out the truth when people have nerve to flaunt it excessively. People like Kageyama, or Hinata who talk absolute nonsense about winning and gameplay all the time. What have they even done to show for it? People like that annoy me. Uselessly hot-blooded people irritate me.” You turn around at the end of his sentence, finding a scowl on his pretty features. “Why do you care so much about what I think about volleyball? To me, this is just a club, and I like it that way.”

Your hand balls into a fist. “You don’t get to judge whether I choose to care about something or not. I assure you that if there was something preventing you form playing volleyball, it would affect you in more ways than one.” 

His scowl eased, but his eyes started to intensify. “Do you still think volleyball just a club, Tsukishima? If you do, then why are you here, training with everyone everyday? You didn’t have to join in the training camp. You can very easily join another club. Hell, you could even manage another club and not have to worry. So why are you here?” You spat. “The answer is simple. You’re just like Kageyama. You’re just like Hinata.” You lower your voice and break eye contact. “When you finally figure out why you’re here, then we can talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	5. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask for a truce. Tsukishima complies. The other boys start to question your relationship.

The Miyagi prefecture was quite suburban and very small, but somehow it seemed to feel a lot smaller in this part town. The air was a lot sweeter and crisp, what you imagine would be different for the boys of Tokyo, who would constantly be surrounded by large skyscrapers and smog.

Scanning the area, a large pine tree seemed to yearn to your weary muscles, offering a bed of grass to sit upon. It was the perfect place to take a break. 

With a huff you marched over, taking off your hoodie and laying it across the grass beneath to act as a picnic blanket. You sat down cross legged, with your palm supporting your chin, your other land tapping away on my thigh. 

You recalled the events of last night, the skin between your brows furrowing together. 

Should you be the bigger person and try to apologise to Tsukishima? You don’t think either of you did anything particularly wrong, but you also don’t think either of yourselves were in the right.

Well, maybe he was a little wrong. And maybe he’s a little rough around the edges. 

This year won’t get any easier if Tsukishima and yourself don’t get along, seeing as he is in your class and apart of the same club.

The argument you had last night quickly turns menial, and you feel guilty for being so alike. 

That’s it - that’s why you are both clashing. Maybe you’re too alike.

A few moments later, you spot Tsukishima walking back by himself. He's carrying a yellow water bottle and looking mighty pissed. He seemed to have finished training early, but your best bet is that he walked out before anyone noticed, or before he could really work up a sweat. 

You spring to your feet, pulling your hoodie from beneath and run towards him. “Hey Tsukishima! Wait up!” 

He turns with an incredibly mastered deadpan expression on his face, watching you run for a few seconds before using his feet to do something helpful and close the gap. 

“What is it?” He asks. There was some slight vitriol laced in his voice, but it was getting harder and harder to tell these days whether it was the cool metal of his tongue or an actual emotion being conveyed. 

You take a deep breath. “I’m sorry if I said something to you that was out of line last night. I don’t think I was in the wrong, but I definitely don’t think you were right either." You let your breath out and start up again. "I think we both have guards up, and we are obviously in differing stages of letting them down. Like I said last night, I think you’re a nice guy. But I also stand by what else I said.” He continued to stare as you continued on slowing your pace a couple of notches. You know he’s listening despite his expression. “I think it would be great if we could honestly get along. I sit next to you in class, we spend a lot of time in club together… I want to be friends with you,” You say softly. You catch it for a second, but he raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

“We aren’t friends? I thought we were.”

The silence was deafening. Bit by bit you could no longer hear the wind, nor the cicadas creaking beyond in the background, nor the gentle rustle of the pine trees.

“I... Admit that conversation was a little more heated than intended. I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable.” You let out a huge sigh. The relief crashed through your whole body like waves, starting in the tightening of your chest, releasing through your bloodstream like needed oxygen. He continues on. “Although, I was genuinely looking out for you. You’re the only girl here.” 

You nod. You completely understood where he was coming from. “And they were some tight,  _tiny_ shorts,” he teased. 

You let out a genuine laugh, the joy creating crinkles in the corners of your eyes. Despite the small accumulation of blush gathering on your cheeks, you were just glad he saw it your way, too. You lightly, teasingly, punched his arm. 

He smiles along with you.

This is it - this was comfort at it's height. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Tanaka appears from nowhere, with Sugawara and Daichi slightly behind him. The rest of the team in tow, a beat behind. His appearance causes both of you to raise your shoulders in shock and slowly turn aroud mechanically. He uses one hand to take purchase on his hip, the other to point a finger accusingly at Tsukishima. “Tsukishima, you ditched the rest of us to come hang with her?!” Tanaka strides up to the both of you quickly, and in one swift motion peels his shirt off, swinging it around with resounding force, whipping Tsukishima on the back of his left leg.

_Thwack!_

Tsukishima winces, closing his eyes tightly and held the back of his leg, which was now significantly redder in comparison to the rest of his body. Your hands immediately fly to cover your mouth. You watch in horror and slight amusement. You wonder if this makes you a bad person.

“Tanaka!” Daichi yells, his face contorting in anger, “I don’t want any casualties before our match with Nekoma, do you understand?” 

Tanaka roars with laughter, “Ah, he’ll be fine Daichi-san! Besides, I think the real question is, what were you two talking about, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows and looked rapidly between you and Tsukishima. “I heard something about a ‘last night’!” He coos into your faces. 

You felt your cheeks getting hotter, and you immediately start to move your eyes from side to side. “Ahh..." You drag on, not really knowing how to respond.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you catch Sugawara’s face light up. If he wasn’t interested before, he was most certainly interested now. “Oh?” He calls out, “Did something happen last night?” He asks with raised eyebrows. 

You immediately put your hands up, brows raised, as if you were getting caught red-handed doing something illegal. “No, no, nothing happened last night. We just talked…” Your lip quivers in it's 'o' shape, your voice trailing off. It betrays you. This does not add to your defence at all. 

Hinata and Nishinoya come zooming past the join in the conversation. Yamaguchi is in the distance staring in disbelief over what he was hearing. But not total disbelief, he was slightly smirking. 

“Talked about what?” Hinata exclaims, jumping up and down, while you still had your hands up. Nishinoya started jumping along, too, laughing with Hinata as they bounced off the Earth together. 

Ennoshita shoots forward to grab Nishinoya by the shirt mid-air, and Daichi does the same to Hinata. “We are having a cool down! Stop jumping around!” 

“You know what,” you start to backtrack, “I’m going to go get everyone a towel so you all can dry off.” 

As you started to jog, you could hear Tanaka and Sugawara giving Tsukishima grief over your little conversation. “You’re stingy! Tsukishima! What did you two talk about?!” They cried. You shook my head in embarrassment and jogged further, not looking back for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	6. Visions of Black, Specks of Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Club receive their uniforms before the first Nekoma practice match. You hand out a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Tsukki! Your character development still makes me feel all sorts. You will always be best boy in my heart.

The boys started running, one by one, out of the bathrooms and onto the court. Visions of black and specks of orange splashed the court, thrusting the old gym into a new atmosphere.

Hinata had gotten over his little tantrum about being one number behind Kageyama thanks to Daichi and Sugawara telling him about the Little Giant. Nishinoya and Tanaka were peacocking, to say the least, trying to get Kiyoko’s attention. She gave them a light smile and they both started sparkling.

You looked around and the other second years laughing along with Asahi, so you scanned your eyes for Yamaguchi. He was just coming out of the bathroom with Tsukishima trailing behind him. You jogged your way over, while giving a quick pat on the back to Kageyama. “Looking good, Kageyama, Hinata!” Kageyama and Hinata yelled back in unison, “Thanks!”

You run up to Yamaguchi, “Wow!” You exclaim to his face, looking him up and down excitedly, “That uniform looks great on you!”

Yamaguchi beams, “Thank you! I’m number 12 though… Which is kind of embarrassing.” He raises his right hand to scratch the back of his neck and looks away. “Yamaguchi-kun, the more you play, the higher you’ll climb. I’m sure of it.” You gave him a reassuring smile, and he mirrors it perfectly. “Thank you. I’m gonna go thank Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai for organising this.” He breaks into a light jog, looking back at Tsukishima, then you.

You finally turn to look at the tallest crow of the bunch and scan him up and down and he walks towards you. He actually looks really good in this uniform. How annoying.

Because he was taller than the rest, it looked like he was modelling the uniform. It even made his shoes look better. Working your way up, your eyed his shorts which accentuated his long legs, and you make a mental note of the muscle training that they had been partaking in since the beginning of the school season. From his waist, your glanced at his arms. They were not as wiry as before; in fact, they looked slightly authoritative, letting them fall in beat while he strode side by side. His shoulders, also slightly muscular than they had been on the first day of class relaxes into the uniform. He smirks at you. You continue to watch as he pushes his glasses towards the bridge of his nose. And before you could even examine his facial features in detail, he starts questioning you.

“Whoa, were you actually checking me out there?” he teases.

Shoot. 

You involuntarily pout and look away, mostly because you were caught red-handed, but also because you had no idea that you had looked completely obvious while doing so. 

“You’re such a pain, Tsukishima, it’s my job to check out everyone’s uniform? If there’s anything wrong we have to take it back to the manufacturer.” A white lie, sure, but you really needed to use one right now if you wanted to see through the end of this banter, nay, the end of this training camp. Or year. 

“Sure, sure. Don’t think it’s the first time I’ve caught you either.” He says, waving his hand around. You immediately blush, thinking about the other times you studied him. Crap, you didn’t think he had noticed. Without skipping a beat, and without allowing you to reply, he reverts to the same tone he used earlier. “Now, I see you’ve complimented Kageyama and Hinata - of all people. And Yamaguchi, right here in front of me. That hurts my feelings.” He prods even further, his left hand hovering over his heart, the smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth. 

He places one hand on his hip and takes a step forward, making sure that you would be looking up at him. “Do you have anything to say to me?” 

Your cheeks turn red, betraying you once more.

_Damn_ it, this guy… 

Two can play this game.

You look up at him, a coy smile making its way onto your face. You begin to lift your feet and circle around him, feeling his eyes watch your every movement. 

Pursing your lips and crossing your arms, you stand in front of him again, completing a three hundred and sixty degree circle to where you once stood. 

You catch his golden irises, brightening with anticipation of your next move, calculating every second you let pass with the information before him. 

“I think those shorts make your ass look good.”

You snatch the upper-hand from the quick-witted middle blocker, watching his cheeks don an extremely flushed red.

You wanted to capture this moment, hold it dear to your heart. You wanted to stay and stare, watch him with your own two eyes as he started to unravel in front of you... But you also wanted catch up with the other boy - while he was still red. You smirked and licked your pearly whites with the tip of your tongue. Turning quickly, you clasped your hands behind you and began to walk off, a little skip in your step, closing the gap between yourself and the main group.

Before you can even make it to the others, Hinata yells out from the distance.“Oi, Tsukishima, what are you standing out the back there for? We have a game to play!” You watch as he tilts his head to the side questioningly. Hinata was so reliable to pull through for you at this exact moment. You couldn't have planned this, even if you tried. “Why are you all red? Do you feel nervous? It’s best to go to the bathroom before a match! I know, I experienced it many times! I feel great today though!” Hinata exclaims, waving his arms in a fury.

You start to giggle, a small bubble rising in your chest and working its way up to your throat. It’s near uncontrollable and you immediately cover your mouth with your hands, your shoulders visibly shaking.

By this point, everyone had now turned to watch Tsukishima slowly walk towards the rest of the boys, with a still-intense blush showering his cheeks.

You caught the sight of Yamaguchi, whose head coiled so hard to look between Tsukishima and yourself, but you just smiled shrugged. You couldn't  _possibly_ know what was going on. 

“Oi, oi, would you look at that! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tsukishima blush before!” Tanaka yells, roaring with laughter. Daichi and Sugawara snicker behind him.

Kageyama places his forefinger under the side his chin, his thumb cupping the position in place. He places his left hand underneath his elbow for support looks down. “Blush,” he says quietly, “A reddening of the cheeks to show shyness or embarrassment.” He looks towards Tsukishima. “What are you shy about?”

You started to laugh a little louder, nearly letting out a snort. You once again make eye contact with Tsukishima. You knew that if he were to admit that you said his ass looked good, it’s not you who would never hear the end of it, it would be him because he was the one who reacted through blushing.

You swear could see the steam leave Tsukishima’s ears as he continued to get prodded by Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

You sighed contently.

You were infatuated with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	7. To Tear Down a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a new friend at the Nekoma practice match. Tsukishima isn’t happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: this is like, the ONLY other time another character who is not in Karasuno gets mentioned. In my original story the reader/guest star were supposed to become better friends but as I continued writing, it became very apparent that it was harder and harder to intertwine because of the natural lack of interaction given the story of Haikyuu!! itself. I hope you enjoy either way!

Karasuno got thwarted with no surprise. It was just… Expected.

Watching Nekoma in comparison made you realise how much better a connected team plays with much more strength. They were one step ahead of Karasuno. 

Stronger. Faster. Skilled. It was exciting.

Kiyoko was taking notes throughout the whole match. You made a mental note to do that next time and help her out at the Interhigh Tournament. Regardless, it was fun to watch the boys bond with the other team, and cleaning up went by twice as fast.

As you handed the brooms to Tanaka, you looked around for Tsukishima. Everyone was spread out, everywhere, complimenting and chattering alike. You didn’t really have the chance to interact with any of the boys from Nekoma - they were all so preoccupied with each other. At first you found Hinata, jumping with another first year from the Nekoma team, Inouka. You lamented to yourself that you could never have as much energy as Hinata possessed. 

Your eyes caught Tsukishima standing a little ways apart from them, also staring. As you started to walk up to him, the captain of Nekoma had the same idea and got there first. He had incredibly tall spiked out black hair, with a side fringe that covered his right eye ever so slightly. He was almost as tall as Tsukishima. Had a killer smile, too.

You slowed your pace, watching Tsukishima and the Captain from the distance. 

“They don’t sound like high schoolers,” he starts, “But on the other hand, maybe you should go a little crazy like a high schooler.” 

Tsukishima plasts an irritated look on his face and starts to walk away. “I’m not good at that sort of thing.”

He smiles back. You pick up the pace and raise your voice a little bit in an effort to stop him from leaving. “For the record,” you puff out, “I totally agree that he should go crazy. It’ll be fun.” You smile and look at Tsukishima, who has now stopped his escape to look at you. 

You turn towards the Captain, introducing yourself, “Hi, I’m one of the managers for Karasuno.”

Both of you give a slight bow at the same time, “Kuroo Tetsurō. Nice to meet you.” Tsukishima sighs, “I’m walking away now.” 

He turned his back to us and starts walking towards his gear. 

Kuroo laughs, “Hey, what did I do _?_ Ahh, youth.”

 

—

 

“You gave your number to the Nekoma captain?!” Hinata screeches at you, while Kageyama screeches to Hinata, “Shut up Hinata, you dumbass!” 

You’re all on the bus now, heading back home from the training camp. “Well, we got along really well! And he seems like a cool guy. Now I can say I know someone from Tokyo apart from my cousins.” You mutter sheepishly. 

You look out the window and find that the sun is setting on another day. The green pine trees blur together, mixing with the orange back drop as you drive along the bumpy road. 

Hinata pouts as he’s peering over the seat that separates the two of you. “I want to make friends with the Nekoma captain,” he mumbles, his cheek pressed to the seat.

You smile, “Didn’t you exchange numbers with Kenma?” Hinata shoots up, “That’s true! You and I are so alike, we’re both first years and we both made friends today!” You laugh without saying anything. 

It really is so easy to please Hinata. 

In the seat across from you, Tsukishima shuffles to move his legs, looking at the ground. “So does this mean you like him or something?” 

Yamaguchi, who is sitting next to him is now looking at Tsukishima smugly. 

You turn and blink at him, your eyes faltering a little bit from his stupidity. You never thought Tsukishima would be on the end of this expression. “Yes, Tsukishima. I talked to a boy and now I like him. That’s exactly how it works.” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya pop their heads out. They’re sitting near the front with Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi and the rest of the second years. “Do you think,” Nishinoya starts slowly, “You could get Kiyoko to say that at some point in front of us?” Tanaka nods in agreement, his eyes closing as if he is giving authority to Nishinoya’s request. 

“Absolutely not,” you shoot back quickly with the softest glare you can manage. “It’s okay,” Tanaka says, “We heard you say it and that’s enough.” 

You laugh and turn back to Tsukishima. “So what if I exchanged numbers with Kuroo? People do it all the time. If he asked me out I would have said no anyway.”

Tsukishima presses you further, unimpressed with your answer. “You probably hit on him because he’s from Tokyo and he's tall.” 

You retaliate, “You’re tall, too. Are _you_ asking me to hit on you?” 

Tanaka and Nishinoya shout to you both again, “Please make Kiyoko-san say that too! And have her hit us!” You sigh again.

“Shut up!” Daichi yells. Ennoshita smacks them on the back of their heads. “There. I hit you.” Narita and Kinoshita start laughing, but Asahi looks like he’s going to get pale again.

Kageyama decides to put his two cents into the conversation. “If Kuroo hits on her, I don’t think it’s a bad thing.” You throw your hands up, exasperated by the fact that all the boys you know are unbelievably excitable. “He didn’t hit on me! I didn’t hit on him! Is anyone listening to me?!” 

Kageyama continues on, ignoring you. “I mean, she’s pretty. Why are we even surprised that he hit on her?” 

Your mouth drops. 

You look at Kageyama, who’s chewing nonchalantly on a banana. He’s absolutely not saying this because he likes you somehow, he’s just stating what he believes as a fact. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouts, “That was a great compliment! You’re awesome!” Yamaguchi starts laughing, his arms resting across his stomach, “Who knew you were so smooth, Kageyama, I can’t believe it.” You start laughing too, reaching over the seats to pat Kageyama’s head. You pat Hinata’s too, just so he would stop jumping up and down. 

Tsukishima pipes down after your conversation, sealing his mouth into a tight line, staring outside the window. Feigning resignation of the topic, everyone slips into smaller groups, talking about school life, among other bits and pieces. 

He hasn’t forgotten. He can't shake the thought. He wonders what that feeling was just then, like a bloom on the first day of spring. Slightly like a  revelation, less than an epiphany. The jolt of realisation. A turning, twisting, unavoidable gut feeling. Not quite hunger, not quite jealousy. 

Annoyance? He only really felt annoyance when talking to Hinata and Kageyama. 

This was something different. Something new. 

After all, a part of him had to admit that he is slightly infatuated with you, too.  Even if it’s only a little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	8. Me and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and yourself make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Tsukki was this soft lmao

Tonight, the Karasuno boys were pulled in for a suprise, Kiyoko and Takeda-sensei unveiling the black banner that had been stowed away in the back of the storage room. It is only a few more sleeps until the preliminaries, and the team needed a boost of morale to cement their confidence.

Yamaguchi is the first to walk off on the way home from practice. He waves goodbye and turns, smirking at Tsukishima. It was a little too fast for you to call out, but since Tsukishima didn’t say anything either, you left it as it was.

The two of you walk in silence for a little while, the only sounds being the crunch of stones and dirt beneath your shoes, and the swaying of your bags against your bodies.

It was twilight and the stars had started to appear, peaking through the slightly purple sky, the moon hiding behind a pillow of clouds.

“Tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” You question out loud, silently wincing at your choice of words. Of course it had to be small talk. Tsukishima nods, but says nothing. For a few more moments it’s quiet again, both of you reviling in the sounds of your small town. You had been friends for months now, but that didn't mean you always had something to talk about. 

At times Tsukishima and yourself were like fireworks; exploding in the air, crack after the other, beaming with light. It was a constant joke after joke, both of you eager to get the last word in. At other times it was like this, when Yamaguchi had left, or when the team were in front of you two. It was quiet, simple. It was comfortable. There was no need to try fill such silence with meaningless chatter. Both of you knew that. 

You hear Tsukishima take a deep breath and clear his throat. “So I heard from Yamaguchi that you and Kuroo actually haven’t talked since the training camp.”

You laugh out loud, clutching his your bag strap tighter, leaning towards the side, “Were you gaining the courage to say that out loud?”

He clicks his tongue and looks away. You feel Tsukishima tense up beside you. 

“I’m sorry,” you start, “But yes, we haven’t texted at all, which is why I didn’t think it was a big deal that we exchanged numbers anyway, it’s not like anything was going to happen.”

His shoulders visibly loosen, and slump over again ever so slightly. “Anyway, I’m surprised you didn’t make a speech tonight,” he changes the subject, “I thought you would have some words of encouragement for your own team.” He's teasing in his regular old self again, and turns back in you direction, looking straight at you.

“I think Kiyoko said it best. I would have said the same thing.” Tsukishima starts smirking beside you. “Or something along the lines of it," you quickly mumble out. 

"I personally would have liked to hear what you had to say, but since you only have something to say when there’s no one around, I guess I expected too much.” He teases, you shake you head slightly and look at him while squinting you eyes. The nerve of this guy. 

You ask him, “What would you have liked to hear, then?” He purses his lips and thinks. “I don’t know… Maybe something really motivating? Something to make the tournament more exciting?” He mocks, slightly impersonating what little ounce he could to resemble Hinata. He could never pull off that much excitement, and you wouldn’t want him to, anyway.

You both come to a stop where the intersection divides into a T. The way to Tsukishima’s house is on the right, while yours is on the left. A lightbulb goes off in your mind. 

“Okay, vague,” you scold, but continue with your idea. “How about a bet? That’s motivating, right?” You look back at him, and he’s already staring, eyebrows lifted. 

“What’s in it for me?” He asks, raising his left brow. 

“If you guys win the preliminaries… No, the first game, I will do one thing of your choice. No complaints - unless it’s something illegal.” 

His eyebrows remains raised. “Whatever?” He questions.

You take a deep breath and confirm. “Whatever.” 

He chuckles lowly. It’s a deep, and rumbles-in-your-ears, kind of sound. Tsukishima very rarely chuckles this way. “Even if I asked you to kiss me?” 

You stare at him, cheeks slightly tinting with pink. You try your hardest for your face to remain serious. You don't crack or make any irrational, erratic movements - at least you tell yourself. In reality your lips are in a tight line, your arms too stiff against your sides, and your face is giving you away. 

He's probably kidding, you repeat to yourself. 

With a deep breath, you re-compose, and mirror his smirk, “If you want a kiss, Tuskishima, you can just ask nicely.” You wave your hand casually, leaning in closer, batting your eyelashes up at him.

He chances a quick glance at your lips and looks back into your eyes. He opens his mouth and begins to talk, but you cut him off before he can. “But! If you lose the bet,” you saunter towards him and point your finger, “I want to see you push yourself to 110% in future practices.”

When you take your final step, you finger touches the middle of his chest. A bolt of electricity runs through your arm. You immediately drop your hand and take a precautionary step back. He seems to react the same, his smirk leaving his face in an instant, his brows knitting together. 

You both choose to overlook the spark.

He clears his throat and starts to argue, “You can’t make me push myself in practice, I already train as much as everyone there."

You choose to not engage with that conversation. You turn and begin to walk back. “Take it or leave it, Tsukishima. If you win, I’ll do whatever you want. One thing of your choice. If not - as your manager - I want to see more from you.”

You turn and face him. 

His face is unreadable. 

“So what’s it going to be?” You ask, your arms crossing, stepping your right foot out to the side. 

In the few moments that pass, the wind picks up. Tsukishima stares, watching the wind flick through the loose strands of your hair, dancing in response. He watches as the wind rustles the hem of your skirt, lifting it up slightly. He watches as the twilight is slowly encapsulated by the night before him, wondering if this is what high school is truly like. If this is a sure indication of what the next year, and year after will bring.

He wonders how long this feeling will last for a pessimist like him, to be intertwined with an optimist like you.

He wonders what its like to give into emotion, just once. 

The moon appears, awfully big in the night sky, separating away from the clouds. It stands alone, illuminating and all-encompassing. 

In the same moment,  Tsukishima smirks, his glasses shining. He pushes them further up the bridge of his nose, and turns his foot to walk away. As he takes his first step away from you, he announces his answer in a loud voice. 

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	9. Call It What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of a match; the end of a friendship.
> 
> One chapter left!

They did it. They won against Tokonami.

Shock. Relief. Pride.

The pressure of getting through the first match was well and truly over.

It was almost impossible to not feel their emotions when it was so clearly evident that they radiated beams from their win, reaching those few in the crowd. From the bleachers to the tops of the ceiling. It all became white noise very quickly.

On instinct, you think of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima. 

You had to see him.

You scan your eyes over the crowd, practically hanging yourself off of the bleachers in an attempt to single out the blonde haired boy. 

And there he was.

Uninterested as ever, watching his team mates revel in excitement and the high of a first victory. He hardly joins in, part of the group but still somehow on the side. He stands awkwardly, looking as if there was anywhere else he would rather be. From your assumptions, it could be half true. But you know him well enough to see the small dent in his brow, as if something were worrying him. Did he look a little nervous?

You still had to see him. 

Running down the stairs, you immediately went to the exit. Spotting Hinata and Kageyama, you ran up to them, already bouncing off the walls from the high. You weaved yourself in between to grab them both, linking your arms with theirs. “You guys! You guys! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! I mean breaking through like that! All those sets! The spikes! Asahi’s power! Wow!”

You rambled on and on, no one in particular stopping the uncontrollable amount of pleasantries tumbling out of your mouth.

You started jumping up and down, “I’m sorry! I’m just really excited!” The boys didn’t seem to mind, grins spreading across each of their faces. Both Hinata and Kageyama broke apart from your arms, but Hinata started to jump along with you. “We are so awesome! We are going to defeat the next game, and the next, and the Great King!” Kageyama then infamously scolded Hinata, “You’re a dumbass, Hinata! That’s my line!”

Daichi steps forward, his chest puffed out with a smile that was mixed with relief and determination. He pats you on the head and looks out towards his team. “Great job, everyone. Our first official match as a new team and we-”

A shrill whistle covered the rest of Daichi’s sentence.

Yourself and the Karasuno boys were very quickly shooed from the hallway, mainly because you kept the team hijacked near the entrance of the court which was an obstruction of safety. Daichi smiles anyway, leaving his tough persona out. For now. "Okay everyone, let's have our meeting outside so we can let the next teams set up."

You stood to the side to let the team pass before you, you were happy to walk behind them, following in their footsteps. You very quickly fell inline with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

“Well done you two, I am so proud!” You exclaim, beaming up at the two boys.

Yamaguchi returns your smile, “Thanks! Not that I really did anything… Tsukki actually got to play.” He looked down and started scratching the back of his neck while walking down the hallway.

“Tadashi!” you whine, patting his shoulder in the process, “Don’t worry about it, your training will pay off in due time!”

Tsukishima swiftly turns his head to look at you, “Tadashi? Are you two on a first name basis?” He cocks an eyebrow up at you. Yamaguchi's got his hands up in front of him.

You shake your head, “No, that just slipped out. Sorry, Yamaguchi! I didn’t mean to do that, I swear.”

Yamaguchi shakes his head in response, “Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind which name you use. Anyway, I’m going to help them pack our equipment to prep for the next match!” He breaks into a light jog and looks back yourself and Tsukishima, “I’ll see you back at the bleachers!”

Once again, he leaves you with Tsukishima. You both slow to a dawdling pace. “Tsukishima…” You start. He looks back at you. “What?”

Your voice is quiet. “Were you not happy that you guys won? When the final point came I was in absolute shock and the first person I wanted to see was you. Searching for you from the bleachers… I saw that you didn’t even celebrate or show an ounce of happiness.”

He sighs deeply. “I don’t have to show physical body language. I’m happy, alright? It’s good that we progressed. That’s it.”

You pout and turn away. You can feel his stare burning into your soul.

He’s way too intense.

“You were searching for me?” He asks out of the blue. It had been silent for a couple of seconds. You debate whether or not to turn and look at him. From his tone, you couldn’t tell whether he was mocking your or not.

When you finally peer up at him, you are rekindled with the slight dent between his eyebrows you noticed from the bleachers. His eyes were no longer piercing, but soft and longing.

You look down at the ground, tucking a lock of hair behind your ears, suddenly shy. 

“Yeah,” you say in a small voice. “I thought you did really well. I was considering giving you a hug.”  You squeeze your eyes at the end of the last sentence, hinting at the obvious. 

It’s short lived.

“Why did you want to see me first and not _Tadashi_?”

Oh my _God_. 

You huff and close my eyes. “It was an accident I called him that!” You open your eyes to look back at him, and he’s looking towards the entrance with a small smile playing on his lips. 

“I don’t know why I wanted to see you first, whatever. We’re good friends, it’s natural.” He doesn’t respond to your statement. “I have to care about you, you know? Being on the team… And all… Sharing classes… And stuff…” You mumble speedily, the sentence deconstructing before you know it. You cross your arms and look away.

“You know,” he says while still looking straight ahead, “I don’t dislike you.” 

He keeps his smile in check. 

Before you can respond, he follows up with another bomb. 

“About that bet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


	10. Meet Me in the Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tsukishima had to guess, today would be an day just like any other. Except that it wasn't, because Karasuno won the first round, which meant that he won the bet. He shoots his shot in the hallway of Sendai City Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thank you so, so much to those of you who read it and left kudos. It's an early work of mine that I couldn't help but not publish, since I spent so long on it. It's not by any means my best work, but I've learned to be proud of anything that promotes progress in my writing. I will miss this softie Tsukishima. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

“Okay,” you huff, waving your arms in a bid to let out steam and stress for whatever Tsukishima could possibly want from the bet. “While I had enough faith that my boys would win the first round, I put myself in this decision and confidently place my faith in your hands.” You close your eyes and hope for the best.

“So anything I want, huh?”

“Yes.”

“Anything?”

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Tsukishima, are you kidding? I’m no-”

“Go out with me.”

A beat passes, and you cease talking. Both of you.

The team passes ahead, oblivious to the conversation that you are both having. You find yourself out of the hallway and into the main area, several conversations taking place at once. You don’t even hear that sound anymore. 

Your heart beats too fast. The heat rises to quickly to your ears. Everything around you is slow, but your mind is an incredible mix of fast and slow, something to the effect of shock.

You look at Tsukishima. You really look at him. He’s looking at you the same way he did by the lockers when we helped you with your knee injury. He’s fiddling with his long fingers, the same fingers that slid your shoes on and off, that blocks volleyballs, that pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose when he’s speculating or calculating. His eyes are soft, softer than they’ve ever been. They’re an intense gold. You suspect that his confidence is through the roof with the first win. His cheeks are blushed, but it’s not intense. It’s a reddy-pink sort of colour, the type that graces an afternoon sky, the same pink that the cherry blossoms adorn in full bloom. 

You akin this pink to a bloom on the first day of spring. The first match won. The first you've ever experienced anything like this.

“You want to… Go out with me?” You question, your voice wavering slightly at the end of the ends, distrusting whatever confidence you had to even dare ask if this was a joke.

“I’m… Yes. I want to go out with you. I’m asking you here where we won our first game.” You move your hands up to your mouth, pressing them with force. “I won the bet. I want to ask you out. I want you to say yes.” He speaks softly, quietly. It’s amazing that you can hear him above the chatter, but as far as you were concerned, it was the only two of you in the room.

You were speechless. Your heart is drumming, leaping at the words tumbling out of his mouth, beating in your ears as loud as they could.

“I like you,” he confesses. Your name leaves his mouth, disguised as a sigh, a soft song swirling in the air. “I would be an idiot to dismiss whatever has been going on between us for the past few months. I’ll swallow my tongue just this once.” He bows his head slightly, and closes his eyes, his hands balled into fists on his sides. “Please go out with me. Please say yes.”

“Tsukishima, you idiot…” You cry out, tears pricking the corners of your eyes. You sniffle, and he looks up at you, surprised. His brows furrow, indicating concern. “Of course I’ll go out with you.” You shove your face into your hands. You're half embarassed, half confused as to why you're even crying in the first place. 

“Tch. Stop that crying.” Tsukishima never misses the beat of his reservations; he falls back in line as if he hadn't asked you out at all. He steps forward to wipe your eyes with the sleeves of his club jacket, and you refuse to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m just so happy,” You sniffle, bringing yourself to stop the slow tears from falling. “When I saw you at the lockers the day you helped me with my knee, I knew I liked you. I knew it.”

“Tsukishima… You bastard!” 

You both freeze, torn away from the moment you were sharing. It dawned on you both that you were in a very public place, during break time, with the whole of the Karasuno volleyball team behind you.

The tears revert back into your eyes, if that was even possible. 

Tsukishima was already facing the team, the expression on his face unreadable. You took this as your chance to turn. 

Everyone was staring at you two.

You don’t have the time to register everyone’s individual reactions. The only notable one is that Yamaguchi doesn’t appear phased by the entire incident.

He speaks first, “I knew this was gonna-”

Tanaka interjects. “You… Lucky bastard! A confession on the day of a game? How dare you. How dare you! Why do you get to be so fired up, God damn it!” He starts yelling in the hall way, raising his fist in the air. Nishinoya also joins in.

“Agreed, Ryu! Damn it, Tsukishima, why do you get to act cool today? And why are you the first one to have a girlfriend out of all of us?!” He jumps forward and lands on Tsukishima’s back, Tsukishima hunching from the force of it all, but strangely not complaining.

Tanaka starts sauntering up to the two, bearing his razor-sharp teeth in a wide smile. “You damn first year…” He starts laughing maniacally, patting Tsukishima in successive thumps on the back of his shoulder.

While both Senpai’s attack, you look at the rest of the team. Everyone’s smiling sheepishly, giving you another blush to the cheeks. Daichi speaks up. “Tanaka! Nishinoya! Let’s go on ahead,” he looks to both you and Tsukishima, “Meet us outside in five, okay?”

Daichi and Ennoshita step forward to peel the two second years off of Tsukishima, and push everyone outside of the main door. You can hear Hinata making noises in the distance, screaming about how unfair it was that Tsukishima was so damn cool.

You had to admit, he was pretty cool back there.

You turn to look at Tsukishima, who’s also watching the team leave, with their backs turned to you both. He finally looks at you, massaging his palm with his slender fingers.

Your tears have dried up now. You smile, catching your bottom lip with your teeth, looking down sheepishly. 

“So…” He starts.

“So…” You replicate.

“Remember when I hypothetically asked for a kiss as the one thing from the bet?”

You nod several times and clasp your hands together behind you. “I do.”

He takes several steps towards you.

A knot in your stomach grows. It’s excitement. It’s thrill. It’s happiness.

“You said if I wanted - I could just ask. May I…” He trails off. He reaches forward, tucking the loose strands behind your ear, gliding his index finger from your jaw to the tip of your chin to lift it. You take in his handsome features; his short, golden hair that illuminates in the dusk of a dying day, his eyes that match yours, intense, excited, unknowing of the fun to be had. Your eyes drag to his eyelashes, his nose, his black frames, the slight pink still dusting his cheeks. You settle on his pink, slightly thin lips  and close your eyes, your lips subconsciously parting. He closes in bending down to your height. You place yourself on the tips of your toes, the distance between your lips and his now non-existent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
